The Platypus, the Scientist, and his Robot
by Jameer14
Summary: This is a sequel to Perry the Hooded Figure and takes place three months after Perry rescues his kids from Dr. D's captivity. Now, after leaving jail, Heinz returns home and Norm tells him a plan that could help Dr.D take over the tri state area. And the plan becomes too much that Perry can handle. But in the end, who will really rule the tri state area? Perry, Heinz, or Norm?
1. Chapter 1

**You've asked and now it's here. The sequel to Perry the Hooded Figure. Now, I know I push this, but pleas review. Because if you do, I'll upload it sooner. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as it's processor. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter One**

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked back into his apartment for the first time in three months. He would have stayed longer, but his wife's alimony checks finally covered the cost of his bail. Dr. D walked over to a table and sat down, unhappy that he had spent that much time in jail. _At least I got out the Friday before Labor Day_, he thought. Norm sat at the other empty chair Dr. D was sitting at.

"Hey, Dad, how are you?" asked Norm.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "For the _last_ time Norm, I am _not_ your father!"

Heinz heard a strange mechanical whirring inside of Norm that lasted about two seconds.

"What was that?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"What was what?" Norm asked. "Any way, the whole reason I say with you was to show you a brilliant plan I came up with to take over the Tri-State Area!"

Norm's mouth turned into a rectangle and printed out his plan on a sheet of paper.

Heinz pulled the paper out and read it over. "This doesn't make any sense," he protested. "In the plan, Perry the Platypus gets the items I need for my inator! How would I get him to do that?"

"Follow the plan," said Norm, "and you can get Perry the Platypus to do anything you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dr. D stood up. "Then we'd better get ready to start.

That night, Perry was asleep under Phineas' left arm when his watch began to vibrate.

Perry pressed a button on his watch and the vibrating stopped. He then checked the time. It was 1:20 A.M.

_Why is the O.W.C.A. calling me_ this _late_? Perry wondered as he slid out of Phineas' arm, put on his fedora and crawled under the bed. There, he found the entrance to his secret hideout.

After sliding down a plastic tube, Agent P plopped into his chair and looked at the computer on the wall. The screen showed a terrible looking Major Monogram. His hair was uncombed, he had baggy eyes and his wrinkled pajamas were orange with fedoras on them.

"Hello, Agent P," yawned Major Monogram. "Can you believe what Doof just sent me? He sent me a text message saying: I'm doing evil right now. How inconsiderate of him! At this time of ni—"

Major Monogram fell forward and Perry could hear him snoring.

Perry hopped off his chair, got on his motor scooter, put on his helmet and rode to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. When he got there, Perry parked his scooter in the parking lot, entered the lobby, got in the elevator, and rode up to Dr. D's floor.

Agent P then walked over to Heinz's apartment door. As he rang the door bell, he could hear, "_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_! _After hours._"

Doofenshmirtz opened the door. "_Perry the Platypus_! You're here! Come in!"

Perry took a few steps in and Dr. D shut the door.

"Okay, I know that I said I'm up to evil, but I'm really not," said Heinz. "About thirty minutes ago, I was looking though Vanessa's room when I found this!"

Dr. D held up a copy of _The Hunger Games_ DVD.

"The movie looks interesting," said Heinz. "And the girl is holding a bow and arrow, which reminds me of the time that I won a state championship for archery. Nut I'll get into _that_ back story later. Anyway, I don't want to watch the movie alone, but Vanessa's with Charlene and who'd want to watch a movie with _Norm_, so I wondered if you wanted to see it."

The offer was tempting. Perry hadn't seen the movie yet, but had heard it was good.

In the background, he also saw Norm carrying a large bucket of popcorn and two liter bottles of soda.

Agent P gestured to Heinz in a way that said, "_Sure. Why not_?"

The movie finished at 3:30 and Perry got home at 3:35, and when he did, he immediately plopped on the small bed next to Ferb's and slept.

The next morning around 11:30, Perry woke up and the first thing he heard was the sound of a woman crying.

Perry walked on all fours out of Phineas and Ferb's room, down the stairs and into the family room where Phineas and Ferb's parents were along with Isabella's mom, Buford's dad Baljeet's dad, and Irving's brother were. There were also two police officers present.

Perry saw that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was the one crying. Irving's brother was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back while the others sat in either the couch or an arm chair.

"This just doesn't add up," said Albert. "Why would Irving, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas just leave in the middle of the night?"

"_I don't know!_" wailed Isabella's mom. "I just want my daughter to come home!"

Albert stopped pacing. "This can only mean one thing," he said. "The kids were kidnapped!"

That statement only made Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro cry harder. Linda glared at Irving's brother while she put her arms around Isabella's mother.

"We don't know that!" Linda snapped.

"Well, it's very likely," Albert said as he pulled out a Smartphone. "On here, I noticed that he, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were in a group chat on Facebook last night. Around 1:45 A.M. the conversation abruptly ended. Then, later on, the six of them were logged out after too much time had passed."

**What happened to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends? Were they kidnapped like Irving's brother thinks? Or did they do an early morning project that caused them to leave their houses. Find out after I get ****_Five Reviews._**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to upload another chapter to The Platypus, the Scientist, and his Robot. But remember, if you want new chapters, ****_review, review, review!_**** I'll upload them sooner once I hit five reviews. Anyway, here we go!:**

**Chapter Two**

Perry didn't need to hear anymore. He ran outside, hid behind the tree, stood on his hind legs, and put on his fedora.

He then entered the secret tunnel in the tree to his secret hideout.

In there, Carl was sweeping the floor. "Oh, hey, Agent P," he said when he saw Perry. You know that you have the day off, right?"

Perry nodded, ran over to his flying car and jumped in.

"_Oh_!" said Carl. "You want to borrow the flying car. Sure, go ahead. I'm sure Major Monogram won't mind."

Perry tipped his hat, started the engine, and flew the car through the tunnel that led to the Flynn-Fletcher front yard.

He then drove the car to Doofenshmirtz's apartment building parked the car in the front parking lot, and entered the building.

There was no one at the front desk, so Perry entered the elevator and rode it up to Dr. D's floor. When he got there, Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz's door and knocked it down with one kick.

Inside the apartment, it was pitch black.

Perry took a few steps inside before a metal arm came out of the darkness and grabbed him around the waist with its claw like hand. After it lifted him a few feet off the ground, six more came out of the darkness and grabbed his arms, legs, beaver tail, and even his fedora.

The arm that grabbed Perry's hat lifted it about six inches above his head.

Suddenly, a spotlight shone down from the ceiling a few yards in front of Agent P, illuminating Dr. D.

"Well, well, well," said Heinz as Perry chattered angrily. "_If it isn't Perry the Platypus_! I figured it would be a matter of time before you showed up."

Perry struggled against Doofenshmirtz's trap, but it was useless.

Dr. D chuckled as he watched Perry. "Here's the deal," he said. "After you foiled my plans with those kids three months ago, I wondered why you bothered to save those kids. Well, after doing a little research, I found out that the boy with the red hair is your owner, the one with the green hair is his step brother, the buff kid is their former bully, the nerdy kid is the buff kid's current victim, the boy with the purple glasses is their stalker, and the girl with the purple dress is the kid with the red hair's girl friend."

_Believe what you want_, thought Perry.

"So last night while we watched _The Hunger Games_, I had Norm go kidnap those kids plus your owner's sister," explained Heinz. "Then, when he brought them, I hit them with my _imaginary deserted island-inator_!"

All of the lights turned on, and Doofenshmirtz gestured to his right.

There was a silver, metal cube next to a wall that was about four feet tall and coming out of its side was a hallowed tube facing the same direction Dr. D was. Above the inator on the wall was a flat screen TV, which Heinz turned on.

"I zapped those kids with this baby and it sent them to a deserted island that I made up," Dr. D told Perry.

Perry looked at the screen. It showed the seven kids lying in glass coffins, eyes closed with their hands on their chest. For a second, Perry feared they were dead, but he saw the kids' chests rising and falling.

"They should wake up shortly," said Heinz, who was also looking at the screen. "The best part about the inator is that the island is inside of it. Obviously, the kids had to be shrunken down, but that's not the point. Like all of my other inators, this has a self destruct button. And if I press it, their little world ends, and you'll never see them again. I will press the button if…"

Dr. D pulled out a note card and read it. "_I will press the button if you notify O.W.C.A., the police, or you fail to meet my demands_," he read.

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a confused look.

Dr. D put the note card away. "I'm gonna give you a series of ransom orders to fulfill within a certain amount of time," Heinz explained. "These orders will help me build the actual inator that will help me take over the _Tri-State Area_! The first order is to get 500 pounds of tuna. Go!" He snapped his fingers.

The mechanical arms let go of Perry's body, limbs, tail, and fedora. He fell on his stomach and his hat was lopsided.

After Perry gathered his bearings, he ran out the door, hoping the grocery store had 500 pounds of tuna.

**Why does Heinz need 500 pounds of tuna? What will the kids do when they wake up? Find out in Chapter Three, which I'll upload after I get ****_Five Reviews._**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reviewing for my previous chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with the Kids of Eternity (my most popular Gravity Falls fan fiction) and school. I'll make sure to upload as soon as I can once this chapter hits five reviews. Anyway, enjoy!:**

**Three**

On the island inside Heinz's inator, Candace was the first to wake up.

"_Phineas! Ferb_!" she screamed as she pushed open the glass coffin. "What did you do now? Once I tell Mom, you are _soooooo_ busted!"

Phineas woke up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" snapped Candace. "I know that you did something and I'm telling Mom!" She opened her phone and cursed about not having signal.

"Candace, I really don't know what you're talking about," said Phineas. "Me and Ferb didn't do this!"

Isabella and Ferb woke up and pushed open their glass coffins.

"Phineas! What's going on!" panicked Isabella. She ran over to him and took his hand.

Phineas looked surprised, but didn't give it a second thought.

Buford, Baljeet, and Irving woke up. "Wow, Phineas," said Irving. "This has to be one of your most impressive inventions yet!"

"I knew it!" said Candace.

"For the last time, I didn't do this!" said Phineas, now a little frustrated. He let go of Isabella's hand. "Anyway, it seems that we're on a stranded on a deserted island. So here's what we're gonna do: Baljeet and Buford, you go fishing and get us some food for dinner! Candace and Irving, you go get firewood. Me, Isabella, and Ferb will build a shelter for the seven of us."

"Why do I have to get firewood?" complained Candace.

"Because Phineas and Ferb said so!" answered Irving. "Come on!" He grabbed Candace's hand and ran down the beach with her in tow.

"Ew!" said Candace as she got farther away from Phineas and Ferb. "He's holding my hand!"

"Come on, nerd!" said Buford. "You're gonna make a raft and fishing poles and we're gonna catch fish!"

"But shouldn't we make blueprints of the raft first?" suggested Baljeet.

"_No!_" said Buford. "He slung Baljeet over his shoulder and headed the opposite direction Candace and Irving were going.

"Uh, they do know that they could use the coffins as boats, right?" asked Isabella.

"They _could_," said Ferb. "But I don't know that the coffin could support Buford's weight on the water."

"Okay, that leaves just us," said Phineas, completely oblivious to Ferb and Isabella's conversation. He looked around and saw a trail in the forest behind them. Phineas pointed it out to the other two.

Ferb and Isabella looked at the forest, noticing it for the first time.

"Uh, Phineas," said Isabella timidly. "When Candace and Irving went to look for firewood, there's a reason that they didn't go into the forest. It's kinda intimidating."

"Or maybe they just didn't see it!" said Phineas. "We have to make the most of what we have. Come on!"

He walked towards the forest.

Isabella and Ferb exchanged glances before following Phineas.

The trail was really long and a lot of branches and leaves had to be pushed aside as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked. Luckily, the treetops twenty to thirty feet above them did not cover the sunlight up above completely, but it covered most of it.

Every so often, a bug would crawl or fly across the trail. Most of the bugs were spiders or wasps. Thankfully, no mosquitoes.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had walked for about 300 yards before getting to a clearing that could fit a high school gymnasium.

"_Whoa_!" said Phineas. "This is the perfect place for us to build our shelter!"

"Uh, how exactly are we gonna build anything?" Isabella asked. "We have no tools."

Ferb pulled out a two foot long toolbox.

"_Where do you keep that_?" asked Isabella.

"Uh, he prefers not to talk about it," Phineas said.

"Okay, _ew_!"

Ferb opened the toolbox after setting it on the ground.

Over the next few hours, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella worked efficiently chopping down wood, bringing them to the clearing, and making it into a shelter.

By the time the sun was setting, the three of them had made a two story house with a bathroom on the first floor (the toilet was a hole in the ground), a kitchen with a fire place, a living room, and three bedrooms on the first floor and three on the second.

The three kids looked at what they made.

Phineas wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "We did well," he said.

"Let's go get the others," said Isabella. "I hope Buford and Baljeet caught some fish. I'm starving!"

Phineas picked up three thick sticks, handed one to Ferb, handed another to Isabella, and kept one for himself.

Ferb lit a match and the sticks became torches.

The moon was almost done rising by the time Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella got to the beach.

Immediately, Phineas knew that something was wrong. Candace sat in one of the coffins, hugging her knees to her chest, Irving was pacing, and Buford and Baljeet looked like they had gone swimming.

"Phineas!" said Baljeet when he saw them. "There are no fish in the water! Buford and I checked everywhere! We have no food!"

Phineas was about to respond when a hornet flew on his arm and stung him. Immediately, felt dizzy and gave his torch to Irving.

"Are you okay?" asked Isabella.

Phineas sat in one of the glass coffins. His head began to hurt, his vision swirled, his body temperature rose, and the dizziness increased.

"I'm fine," replied Phineas. It was hard for him to speak now. "I just… just need to… rest."

Phineas passed out.

**What will they do about having no food? Why did Phineas pass out? Find out in Chapter Four, which I'll upload after ****_five new reviews!_**** By the way, Phineas is ****_NOT _****allergic to hornets (at least in here), so that is not why he passed out. **

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone, this fanfiction (along with ****_The Kids of Eternity_****) has two reviews for its previous chapters. And since I like to end chapters with suspense, it takes longer for me to upload since I don't know how well you all like it, which means that the longer it takes for the reader to find out what happens next. When I get five new reviews, I will upload the next chapter ASAP. Bottom line, please review. Other than that, enjoy!:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. It is owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Disney–ABC Television Group.**

**Chapter Four**

Isabella and Ferb carried Phineas all the way to the newly built shelter. Then, Phineas was carefully put in his bed of leaves in the room he shared with Ferb.

Candace, Buford, Irving, and Baljeet had followed Isabella and Ferb back to the shelter. Right now, Phineas' sister stood in the doorway with the other three boys standing solemnly behind her.

Isabella turned around to look at Candace. "Why did Phineas pass out when the hornet stung him?" asked Isabella. "Is he allergic?"

"I doubt it," replied Candace. "In second grade, he was stung by a bee, and in fourth grade he was stung by a wasp. He had no allergic reactions to either sting. I know that neither is a hornet, but they're close enough."

"We should probably let Phineas get some rest," suggested Ferb after turning around to face his sister.

"Probably," said Candace. "But what rooms do we sleep in?"

Ferb pulled out five leaves the size of cantaloupes, and handed one to Candace, Buford, Baljeet and Irving. On the maps on the leaves, the first initial of someone's name (or Bu. For Buford and Ba. For Baljeet) indicated the room that they were sleeping in. Candace, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella all had rooms upstairs. Everyone else slept downstairs.

Isabella walked out of Phineas and Ferb's room once the doorway was cleared and went to her own room, which was right next to the boys' room.

Isabella closed the door and plopped onto her bed of leaves, which was a large wooden bowl filled with leaves and a thin blanket made of bamboo that Ferb had found.

She had a hard time going to sleep. Her thoughts were all about Phineas and whether or not he'd be okay. After what seemed like hours, Isabella fell asleep.

When she woke up, sunlight streamed through the small window near just above Isabella's bed.

She blinked a couple of times and saw Irving standing in the doorway.

"Have you heard of knocking?" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry," said Irving sheepishly. "I just wanted to let you know that Phineas hasn't woken up yet."

"Thanks for the update," said Isabella.

"There's something else," Irving said. "Me and the others, well except for Phineas obviously, are gonna go out to look for food and want to know if you can stay here and watch Phineas. And if you don't want to, me or Ferb would be happy to do it."

"Of course!" said Isabella.

"Wonderful," said Irving un-excitedly. "Well, we'll be back before sundown, hopefully, with some food." He closed the door.

Isabella walked over to the window and watched Candace, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving leave the shelter and go into the surrounding woods.

Isabella then left her own room and went into Phineas'. She found a wooden chair, pulled it up next to Phineas' bed, sat down and took his hand in hers. Then the waiting began.

As she waited, Isabella not only thought about Phineas, but also about food. She was extremely hungry and figured it had been about twenty hours since she had last eaten. If the others came back with no food, Isabella figured they'd probably have to start eating tree branches. It was very unsanitary and probably would get someone sick, but it was something to put in their grumbling stomachs.

After finishing that thought, Isabella looked out the window and figured that it was a couple of hours past midday. Then, she looked down at Phineas, who, to her surprise, looked back at her.

"Isabella?" he asked. His voice was hoarse. "What happened?"

"Phineas!" cried Isabella. She let some of her emotions take over her and pulled him into a hug.

"The hornet sting," recalled Phineas after the hug ended. "I felt really weird after that. Have I been out since then?"

Isabella nodded. "Me and Ferb carried you back here."

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door to the shelter opening and footsteps downstairs.

"That must be the others," said Isabella excitedly. "This morning, everyone else left to go get some food!"

"Oh, good," said Phineas. "I hope they have something, because I'm starving!"

"I'll be right back," Isabella said. She hurried out of the room and down the stairs. When she got to the living room, Isabella stifled a scream.

In the living room, there was a lion, a tiger, a hawk twice the size it should be, and a fifteen foot long cobra as thick as a Weiner dog. All looked at Isabella.

"Where isssss the onnne sssstung by thhhe hhhornnnett!" hissed the cobra.

Isabella tried to respond, but her voice failed her.

The hawk glared at her and the lion growled.

"Annsssswer my quessssssssstion!" the cobra hissed angrily.

Isabella found her voice. "He-he's in one of the rooms back there," she said, pointing behind the animals. "I'm gonna go now!"

She bolted back up the stairs and into Phineas' room. As Isabella ran, she wondered why all these animals showed up and was looking for Phineas. It seemed random and unorganized. Plus, the cobra was very intimidating.

When Phineas saw Isabella enter the room, he sensed something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" he asked.

A lion, a large cobra, a hawk, and a tiger are all down stairs looking for you," she breathed. "And something tells me that they may not be friendly. We need to get out of here! Can you walk?"

Phineas stood up and nodded. "I'll manage," he said. "Let's go."

Isabella led Phineas out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the door. Unfortunately, the hawk had seen them escaping and let out an earsplitting cry.

Phineas and Isabella were on the trail by the time the animals were out of the log cabin.

"I don't think we can out run them," said Phineas as he and Isabella ran. "I can see the hawk flying above us!"

Suddenly, the lion and the tiger leaped out of the forest, blocking Phineas and Isabella.

"Attack!" ordered the cobra. "And get the girl too! Ssssshhhe liied to ussssssssss!"

"Leave us alone!" shouted Phineas.

The tiger ignored him, roared and pounced on Isabella.

She screamed as the tiger raised his paw and extended his claws.

"You! Will! Not! Harm! Isabella!" bellowed Phineas. He cupped his hands and brilliant white ball of light shot out of his hands and hit the tiger into the forest.

**So now Phineas has powers. What do you think of the story? Please review! When you do, I know that you like it and want more (well, unless it's negative). Bottom line, if you want to find out what happens next sooner rather than later, ****_REVIEW!_**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two things. One: About midway through the chapter, you may think there is a typo. It's not. Two: Please review. I appreciate it when you do. Anyway, enjoy!:**

**Five**

All of the items that Dr. D ordered Perry to get seemed very random. Like five hundred pounds of tuna. Or fifty gallons of peanut butter. And the most recent request: seventy gallons of hot sauce, fifty gallons of salsa, and forty pounds of Hot Tamales (the candy).

Perry was running out of money in his bank account since he refused to steal the items. If anymore of Doofenshmirtz's items cost more than $100, Perry would have to use a credit card, which he hated using.

He was also convinced that Heinz had not come up with the idea of blackmailing on his own. Whenever Dr. D told Perry to get anything, the evil scientist seemed to be reading a script on a clipboard that he held.

Whoever was making this plan and feeding the information to Doofenshmirtz was who Perry really needed to worry about. Being evil wasn't really Dr. D's thing. It made no sense that all of a sudden, he was good at being evil.

Perry had put the Hot Tamales, salsa, and the hot sauce in a stray grocery cart and dragged it into Heinz's apartment building, in the elevator and to the apartment. The secret agent knocked on the door and Norm answered it.

"Hello, Perry," said the robot as he picked up the cart and brought it inside.

Agent P followed Norm into the apartment. It was pitch black except for a spotlight shining down from the ceiling thirty feet from the door.

Perry found that strange since it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

Norm stepped into the spotlight, no longer holding the cart. "Doofenshmirtz is busy with the inators he's making, so he told me to tell you the last item to get," he said. "By 7:30 p.m., Heinz wants the T-Rex skeleton from the Danville museum. I don't care how it gets here. It can be in pieces or whole. Dr. D doesn't care. If 7:31 passes and we don't have the skeleton…"

Another spotlight shone down on the island-inator to Norm's left. On the screen, Perry could see Candace, Irving, Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb on the beach, chasing a chicken. Phineas and Isabella were not with them.

"Four hours," said Norm darkly. "Don't let the clock hit zero."

Perry quickly backed out of the apartment and shut the door. There was something wrong with Norm. Perry had reached that conclusion after the robot's last statement. Maybe Norm was the reason Doof was suddenly good at evil. There may have been a glitch in Norm's system, causing the robot to become evil, but Dr. D took credit for it.

Perry was determined to find out what had happened. What suddenly made Heinz so good at evil? And if Norm was the reason, what happened to the robot to cause this?

But first, more importantly, Perry had to figure out how to steal a massive T-Rex skeleton before 7:30 p.m. when the museum closed at 8:00 p.m.

After the first blast from Phineas, the tiger didn't return and the lion took off into the forest with the cobra on its back shrieking, "_Cowards!_ You animals are filthy _cowards!_"

As Phineas helped Isabella up, the hawk landed a few feet in front of the two of them. The bird let out an earsplitting cry and glared at the two kids.

Phineas stuck his left arm in front of Isabella and his right hand towards the hawk.

"Leave us alone," said Phineas firmly. A white ball of light glowed in his outstretched hand.

The hawk glowered at the ball of light, then at the two kids. The bird flew off into the sky.

After the ball of light vanished, Isabella threw her arms around Phineas. "You saved me!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No problem," said Phineas. "It- it was nothing."

He turned to look at Isabella. She was looking back at him. Phineas noticed how pretty Isabella looked in the afternoon sun light, a gentle breeze blowing her hair. He put his hand behind Isabella's head, closed his eyes, and leaned towards her.

There was very little space between the two of them when there was the sound of running and someone shouted, "Phineas!"

It was Irving's voice.

Isabella and Phineas jumped apart as Irving approached them. The stalker had a huge smile on his face.

"We caught a chicken!" Irving beamed. "Ferb's cooking it right now and told me to come and get you. It's almost time for lunch!"

**Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know. I appreciate it when you do and I make sure to upload faster. There's still a good way to go in this story.**

** ~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school and _The Kids of Eternity_. I hope you like this chapter. By the way, i finally made a cover for this story. Check it out if you can. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Six. Enjoy!:**

**Six**

Isabella silently seethed as she walked behind Irving and Phineas towards the beach. She'd been so close! But bad timing had ruined everything.

The one thing that she wanted to do was yell at Irving. The little stalker was making her wait longer for what she wanted more than anything in the world.

Phineas fell back to walk next to Isabella. "Should we tell the others about my powers?" he asked.

Isabella thought for a second before saying, "No. I think that Candace might… freak out."

Phineas nodded in agreement. "I could see that," he said. "So I guess that it's our little secret?"

"Yes!" said Isabella, hiding the excitement inside of her.

The three kids arrived at the beach.

Baljeet came over to greet them. "Hi Isabella! Phineas! I see you're awake."

"Awake and feeling better than ever!" said Phineas, sounding like his usual old self.

"Ferb already gutted and skinned the chicken and is currently roasting it over a fire," Baljeet told them. He gestured to his left and Isabella saw the chicken, which was actually pretty big for a chicken.

"I'll go help him," said Irving. He ran to the fire.

Isabella noticed Candace and Buford lying near Ferb, completely exhausted.

Baljeet looked in the direction she was looking. "Catching the chicken wasn't easy," he said. "It's probably the most exercise that I'd ever done."

"But you're perfectly fine?" asked Phineas.

"The smell of food fueled me," Baljeet said. "Say, would you two like to come with me to get some coconuts from a nearby coconut tree?"

"Sure!" said Phineas. He looked at Isabella. "Are up to it?"

"Always," she said.

"Great! Follow me!" said Baljeet. He walked down the beach, staying near the forest that seemed to go on forever.

After about twenty yards of walking, Isabella saw two red eyes in the forest, glaring at them.

Isabella showed Phineas, who mouthed, "_Distract Baljeet_."

Isabella stuck out her foot, causing Baljeet to trip and fall on his face.

Phineas fired a ball of white light into the forest, but the red eyes were already gone.

Baljeet stood up and wiped sand from his clothes. "Sorry for my clumsiness," he apologized. "Follow me. We're almost there."

After another ten yards of walking, Isabella saw a tree on the edge of the forest that held several coconuts.

"I'll climb up the tree and shake them down," Baljeet said. He ran to the tree and began to scamper up.

Isabella saw the red eyes in the forest again. She pointed them out to Phineas, who dove into the forest.

Almost immediately, flashes of red and white light could be seen from the forest.

"What is that?" asked Baljeet. "Do you see those lights?"

"I don't see anything," Isabella lied. "It must be your imagination."

Suddenly, Baljeet lost his footing and slid down the tree and bounced into the forest.

Right after that happened, Phineas came flying out of the forest and grunted as he landed on his back a few feet to the right of Isabella.

He sprung to his feet and blasted a ball of white light at the cobra they saw earlier, who was now slithering out of the forest.

The snake dodged the attack, hissed, and dove into the sand.

A second later, the cobra popped out of the sand ten feet behind Phineas. Two beams of blood red light came out of the snake's eyes and hit Phineas in the back, sending the boy back into the forest.

The cobra quickly slithered back into the forest as Baljeet came out, picking burrs out of his overalls. He began to climb up the tree again.

There were a few more flashes of light before Phineas stumbled out of the forest and gave Isabella a thumbs up.

_At least that's taken care of_, she thought.

Suddenly, coconuts fell to the ground from up above. Isabella and Phineas looked up and saw that Baljeet had climbed atop the tree and was shaking it, causing the coconuts to fall.

"Sorry," Baljeet apologized. "I probably should have warned you." He stopped shaking the tree and slid down.

Isabella counted nine coconuts on the sand. And there were still four in the tree.

Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella each took three coconuts and headed back to the campfire.

_Maybe this isn't too bad_, thought Isabella. _We have food and shelter now. And I have a pending relationship with Phineas. I guess this place isn't so bad after all._

It would only be a couple of hours before she realized that she was wrong.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know. I appreciate it when you do and I make sure to upload faster. There's some excitement coming soon.**

**~ Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, I apologize for taking a long time to update this story. But the updates should be coming more often since my summer break started today at 11:40. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and let me know what you think. Enjoy!:**

**Seven**

Perry parked the eighteen wheeler that he was driving in front of Doofenshmirtz's apartment building. He hoped that the plan he had in mind would work.

Agent P couldn't bring himself to steal something as valuable as the T-rex skeleton, so he had rented an empty eighteen wheeler so that when he faced Dr. D and Norm, he'd tell them that the skeleton was in the truck. But that would buy him as much time as he needed to try to rescue Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the others.

Agent P climbed atop of the truck and used his grappling hook to get onto Dr. D's terrace. In the light the 7:25 sunset provided, Perry could see Doof and Norm sitting at a table.

The scientist and his robot looked at the platypus.

"Where's the skeleton?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

Perry set a note on the table saying the skeleton was in the eighteen wheeler.

Norm and Heinz looked at it.

Dr. D looked at his robot. "Norm, go get the skeleton from the truck," he said.

"Anything for you, Father," replied Norm as he stood up.

Perry thought that he heard a little bitterness in the robot's voice, but couldn't be sure.

After Norm flew off the terrace and down towards the street, Agent P ran into Doofenshmirtz's apartment and stopped when he arrived at the island-inator.

The screen above it showed Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and Candace circled around a fire eating some kind of meat.

Heinz ran inside the apartment. "Perry the Platypus! Why did you run inside like that?"

Suddenly, a thump came from the terrace. Agent P looked in that direction and saw Norm standing on the terrace wearing an angry face.

"Wow! I didn't know that you can change your face like that!" said Doofenshmirtz. "I should really read your instruction manual."

Norm ignored Heinz and shouted in a new, monotone free voice, "The platypus _tricked _us! There's no skeleton in the truck!"

_Okay, there is_ definitely _something wrong with Norm_, thought Perry. _He's probably the reason that Dr. D is suddenly good at being evil. But the question is what can I do about it at this point? Norm is obviously in control of this evil plot, but Doofenshmirtz is too stupid to realize that. I should probably just let Dr. D find out the hard way and shift my focus towards rescuing Phineas and Ferb. This sadly, won't be easy._

Perry grabbed the barrel of the island-inator towards himself.

Heinz noticed this and said, "You want to go to your doom? Fine. No one tricks me like that and gets away with it!"

_Actually, plenty of people do_, thought Perry.

Doofenshmirtz slammed his hand down on a button and a yellow beam of light came out of the island-inator's barrel and hit Agent P square in the chest.

The next thing he knew, Perry was standing on a sandy beach under storm clouds that looked like they were gonna release a torrential downpour. About 100 in front of him, he could see the campfire, Phineas, Ferb and the others were at.

Suddenly, Norm and Doofenshmirtz's scowling faces appeared on the clouds.

"You think that you're so smart, Perry" snarled Norm in his new voice. "Well, Dr. D pressed the self destruct button on this inator."

Perry cursed silently at the robot. He wished Norm hadn't said his name. As much as it warmed Agent P, the last thing he needed was Phineas trying to find him.

"Don't worry," said Doofenshmirtz. "The island will be flooded with unique monsters made from my imagination. Like a zombie apocalypse. Only with monsters. You'll never escape! Of course, unless you get a raft or a boat or something and sail away from the island and when you reach the—"

"What are you doing?" interrupted Norm. "Don't tell him how to get out."

"Whoops," said Dr. D. "Well, have fun. I'm sure this'll be a nice combat exercise."

Heinz and Norm's faces disappeared.

Perry pulled out the black hoodie that he had used to disguise himself with a few months earlier.

After putting on the hoodie with the hood up, Agent P bolted towards the fire, but when he was about forty yards away, he saw what looked like monkey crabs come out of the forest facing Phineas and Ferb's campsite.

There were about thirty of them and they each of them from the waist up were a regular brown monkey, where their torsos should have been, there was a reddish brown crab shell with the standard four legs and two front claws. Each of the creatures held a spear in their monkey hands and screeched as they ran towards the campfire.

Perry knew that he had to distract the monkey crabs. He pulled out a sling shout and a basket of rocks. After loading the sling shot, he fired one of the rocks at the creatures.

The rock caught one of the hybrids in the head, causing the other twenty nine to turn towards Perry.

One of them screeched and the rest stampeded in the opposite direction that they had previously been running in.

Perry loaded the slingshot and got ready to defend himself.

**Well, there's Chapter Seven. Please let me know what you think.**

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope that you like this chapter. Something big happens towards the end. Enjoy!:**

**Eight**

After Doofenshmirtz and Norm's faces disappeared from the sky, Isabella looked at Phineas.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Phineas. "Let me think for a second."

"Hey, was the dude in the sky that pharmacist who turned us into mindless drones a couple of months ago?" asked Buford.

"He did what?" asked Candace.

"Allow me to explain," Irving said. "A couple of months ago, the pharmacist guy, Dr. Doofendorts or something, lured Phineas, Ferb, myself, and the others to his apartment saying that there was going to be a new young inventors club. But instead, he zapped us all with some ray to become under his control. He tried to use us to take over Danville, but a hooded figure rescued us from his control."

"Oh, Phineas and Ferb, you two would have been _so_ busted had I known about that," taunted Candace.

"Let's discuss about that later because I have a plan" said Phineas. "Ferb, you take Candace, Buford, and Irving back to the shelter we built and use the logs to make a raft of some sort. Rip up the shelter if you have to. And be sure to keep an eye out for Perry."

"Okay, what will you do?" asked Ferb.

"Me, Isabella, and Baljeet will go to get some more coconuts from the nearby tree," Phineas answered. "We don't know how long it could take to get to the place the pharmacist was saying we needed to go to in order to get out."

"Alright, dweebs," Candace said to Irving, Buford, and Ferb. "Let's go make a raft."

The three boys ran with Candace into the forest.

"Okay, Baljeet," said Phineas. "Lead us to the tree because I don't remember where it is."

"I'll be ready in a second," said Baljeet. "I need to check my compass."

Suddenly, something dark and hooded slammed into the sand at Phineas and Isabella's feet.

Isabella gasped. "It's the hooded figure who rescued us from Dr. D!"

"You're right," agreed Phineas. "Maybe he can help us look for Perry after we get the coconuts."

The hooded figure stood up and pointed in the direction in which it had come.

Phineas and Isabella looked in that direction and saw the monkey-crab hybrids.

"They don't look happy," Isabella observed. "And they seem to be holding something."

Phineas peered hard and saw that some of the hybrids were holding spears. But most were throwing them.

"They're throwing spears at us!" shouted Phineas as one whizzed past his ear. "Duck!" He grabbed Isabella's arm and the two of them fell on the sand.

The hooded figure and Baljeet also dropped to the sand when both were almost hit.

"Alright, that's it," said Phineas. He stood up, dodged a couple of spears summoned two balls of light.

Both the hooded figure and Baljeet did a double take.

"Phineas!" stammered Baljeet. "What-how-when?"

Phineas looked back at the nerd. "Explanations will come later."

He thrust his hands forward (palms out) and fired two continuous beams of light at the monkey-crab hybrids.

"That still gets me every time," Isabella whispered to herself.

Phineas brought his arms outward, causing the beams of light to go in that direction as well.

It wasn't long before all of the hybrids were disintegrated.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," said Phineas cheerfully as he stopped the beams of light.

"Almost too easy," said a suspicious Isabella. "I have a feeling that there's more."

At that moment, the water and sand began to shake.

"And now you've jinxed it!" snapped Baljeet.

Isabella sighed. "We all knew it was coming."

The hooded figure pointed out towards the ocean. After looking in that direction, Phineas, Baljeet and Isabella saw that a large, green snake had risen out of the water.

Its body was a thick as a U-haul truck and the part of its body above the water was about as tall as a satellite tower.

"Surrender yourself, Light Hands," hissed the serpent. "For I am Norm's greatest creation with the ability to breathe fire."

To prove its point, the snake cocked back its head and blew a stream of fire into the air.

Phineas glared at the snake and clenched his fists. "Baljeet, Isabella! Change of plans! Go to the others at the shelter and don't come out of the forest through the way you came. Find another way out. The hooded figure and I will take on the snake!"

"But Phineas—" protested Isabella, but she was cut off.

"Just go!" ordered Phineas. "We can handle the serpent."

For a moment, Isabella looked conflicted. Then, she reached out, grabbed Phineas, pulled him to her and kissed her. And he kissed her back.

The smooch lasted for a few seconds before Phineas cut it off.

Isabella then nodded at Baljeet and the two of them ran off into the forest.

"Are you done now?" asked the snake blatantly.

Phineas looked up at the serpent. "Uh, do you mind? That was kind of personal and you're sitting there acting like I shouldn't have done that, which is really none of your business"

"That doesn't make any sense!" complained the annoyed snake. "But then again, I've never really understood human relationships."

"Of course you don't," said Phineas. "Duh! You're not a human. Anyway, we should really get back to fighting. The chapter's almost over."

"Yes, yes we should," agreed the serpent.

Phineas cleared his throat. "I will never surrender myself to you!" he shouted. "For I am about to kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that!" taunted the serpent.

Phineas summoned two balls of light and fired them at the snake.

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. Chapter Nine to be coming soon!**

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**The reason that I took so long was that honestly, I thought that I already posted this chapter, but it looks like I didn't. So here it is now. Enjoy!:**

**Nine**

It had been almost too easy breaking into the museum to get that T-rex skeleton.

Since it was practically the end of summer, the museum had closed a 7:00 instead of the usual 9:00.

Either way, the sun was still setting, so Norm and Heinz feared that it would be difficult to sneak inside without being caught. Much to their delight, though, it was really quite easy. All of the guards in the building were in the multipurpose room, playing poker. No one was even in the room with the security camera monitors.

The only thing that Dr. D and Norm really had to do to get into the dinosaur exhibit was pick locks, which wasn't too hard since they had the right tools.

Upon entering the exhibit room, Heinz looked up at the skeleton, excited that nothing stood in his way to take over the Tri-State Area.

"Norm, use the stuff we brought to build the inators!" ordered Doofenshmirtz.

The robot dropped the bag he had been holding, that contained the materials needed to build the inators, to the floor with a thud.

"I don't think so," said Norm. He stuck out his hand and fired a cargo net with weights attached to the corners at Doofenshmirtz.

The net trapped Dr. D, who tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the weights.

"_Norm_," said the evil scientist slowly. "What's going on?"

The robot picked up the net in such a way that Dr. D was still trapped. He tied a rope to secure the evil scientist in.

"I'll tell you what's going on," snarled Norm in his new monotone free voice. "I've been seeing you as a father this whole time, but you _never_ returned the favor! You always treated me like a servant. Yesterday, when you returned from jail, it occurred to me that I had a potential to be a _much_ better villain that you!"

"Norm, I think I know what's going on," said Doofenshmirtz. "That weird noise that I heard! That was you. You're short circuited. That's why you're acting like this. I know because of the one part of your instruction manual that I actually read."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm short circuited," Norm said. "Because once you're completely out of the picture, nothing can stop me from becoming the most feared villain of all time."

Heinz gulped. "Yeah, uh, you know what, Norm? I think I've just realized something," he said. "Deep down, I think that I have always seen you as my…my…son."

"Oh, really, what made you realize that?" asked Norm with extreme sarcasm. "The fact that I have you _trapped_!"

Doofenshmirtz didn't respond.

The doors to the exhibit room opened and a familiar face to the scientist strolled in.

"Ah, just on time, Rodrigo," said Norm. "You remember him, right _Pop_?" The last word was said with a tone of utter disgust.

"Of course I do," said Heinz. "The guy I used to mentor in evil before he tried to hijack my own evil plan. What are you doing here you schnitzel?"

"Oh, Norm called me up to help him make sure that you don't escape," replied Rodrigo. "We're even working out an agreement that would make me his partner in crime. But first, the money." Rodrigo held out his hand expectantly.

"That'll come from Doof's wallet," said Norm.

"With pleasure!" Rodrigo reached into Doofenshmirtz's jacket and pulled out a wallet.

Norm turned to face Dr. D, who was scowling. "I bet you wish now that your little Perry the platypus were here to stop me and save you," taunted the robot. "Too bad that he'll be destroyed along with the inator after it finishes self destruction!"

"Think again!" snapped Dr. D. "There's still plenty of time, ad Perry's a resourceful guy."

Norm chuckled. "We'll see how resourceful he is once I build the inators I'm gonna use to take over," he said.

Heinz gasped. "I can't believe this!" he said. "You're copying me! Taking over the Tri-State Area is my thing! Find something else to take over you copy cat."

Norm laughed. "Okay, how about this," he said. "I'll take over the world. Starting with, the Tri-State Area. How's that?"

**So what do you think about this chapter. Please let me know by reviewing. It helps me as an author and I appreciate it when you do.**

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**All that I really have to say is that I hope that you like this chapter. Something really big happens at the end. Enjoy!:**

**Ten**

It was a few minutes before Isabella and Baljeet arrived at the shelter where everyone else was at.

Ferb, Candace, Irving, and Buford all were almost done with the raft, but they did end up having to take down part of the shelter Phineas built.

Candace's face immediately filled with worry when she saw Isabella and Baljeet. "Where's Phineas?" she asked.

Isabella bit her lip. "There was a giant snake—"

"A _what_?" yelled Irving. "Did it eat him? Please don't tell me that one of my idols is dead!"

"No, he's not dead," replies Isabella.

"Then how come he's not with you?" asked Buford.

Before Isabella could respond, something came flying at a downward angle and slammed into what was left of the shelter, causing it to collapse."

"Oh my gosh! What was that?" yelped Candace. "Why is everything going crazy?"

The hooded figure came running out of the forest, pushed past the kids and began to dig through the wreckage of the shelter.

"Hey, why's he here?" asked Buford, gesturing at the hooded figure.

"Because of that," said Isabella. She pointed up at the giant snake that was slithering towards them.

"Holy crap! When you said giant, you meant _giant_!" said Irving.

"Guys, watch out," said Phineas. He stepped out of the fallen shelter and stood between the snake and the others.

"Uh, Phineas, where'd you come from?" asked Candace.

Before her brother could answer, the serpent opened its mouth and sent a stream of fire towards the seven kids and the hooded figure.

Phineas stuck out his hands, palms out, and fired two large, twin beams of continuous white light to block the fire.

Ferb, Candace, Buford, and Irving all stared in shock.

"What-how-have you always been able to do that?" stammered Candace.

"Not really," grunted Phineas as he continued to block the fire with the beams of light.

The hooded figure ran next to Phineas, pulled out a small tranq gun, loaded it, aimed, and fired.

The dart hit the beast right under its mouth.

The dart was too small to do anything more than annoy the serpent, but that was all that was needed. The snake stopped the trail of fire and turned its head toward the hooded figure, causing Phineas' beams of light to nail the beast in its left eye.

* * *

**(Switch to Perry's P.O.V.)**

The serpent roared in pain as its left eye swelled shut. Then, it growled and turned its head so that the right eye could see the kids.

_It's not very smart_, thought Perry.

Suddenly, the snake's good eye fired a small red beam of light at the fallen shelter, causing it to catch flame.

_Or maybe it is_, thought Perry.

As Phineas began to fire beams of light at the snake, Agent P pulled out a grappling hook with his free hand, aimed for the top of the serpent's head and fires.

The hook caught in the thick skin of the snake, allowing Perry to be pulled on top of its head.

Agent P put away the grappling hook, but was startled when a beam of light that Phineas had fired whizzed past, causing part of the hood to sear off.

Perry ignored that and climbed down the right side of the snake's head until he was next to its only working eye, which was still firing beams of light. Two of which, that had narrowly missed the raft and Isabella.

Perry secured himself on the snake's skin, aimed the tranq gun that he was still holing towards the eye, and pulled the trigger.

Less than three seconds later, the snake squeezed its eye shut due to the pain and screeched.

Phineas fired a beam of light right into the serpents open mouth. Immediately, the beast's head jerked backwards. Then, it began to fall on its side.

Unfortunately, that was the side that Perry was on.

To avoid getting squashed like a pancake, Agent P pushed off of the body when he was about fifteen feet above the ground. He hit the dirt face down a few feet in front of the kids and Candace.

Perry slowly stood up, facing the others and rubbed his forehead.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and Isabella all gasped.

That's when Perry realized that his hood had fallen. His secret was out.

**So what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. I hope that you liked this chapter. The next will be up soon.**

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here we go! Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!:**

**Eleven**

"Perry?" breathed Phineas. "You- you're the hooded figure? And why are you wearing a hat?"

"So much for platypuses not doing much," Buford smirked.

"Uh, the word is _platypi_," said Baljeet.

"I don't think so," defended Buford.

"Guys, now's not the time to marvel over the fact that Perry's some kind of secret agent with a hat, or argue over the plural form of platypus," said Candace. "What we need to do is get off this island. We don't know how long it'll be until demolition finishes."

As if on cue, the ground started to shake.

"I'm guessing not much longer," said Phineas. "Come on, let's go!"

He bolted towards the beach, followed by Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Isabella, who were all helping carry the raft. Buford, Irving, and Baljeet brought up the rear.

A few minutes later, the six kids, Candace, and Perry arrived at the beach and set the raft into the water that was shaking ever so slightly due to the island, which was still experiencing a minor earthquake.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving all climbed onto the raft. Then, Perry took off his hooded sweatshirt, grabbed the raft, pushed off and kicked at the water with his feet, acting as a sort of propeller.

There was just enough room on the raft for the seven humans to sit criss-cross applesauce.

"How fast do you think we're going?" asked Phineas as the wind gently pushed his hair backwards as the raft moved.

"Not very," answered Baljeet. "Why?"

"I'm wondering if one of us should go down there and help Perry," said Phineas. "The faster we get away from the island, the better."

"He seems to be doing pretty well on his own," observed Baljeet. "I don't think that that'll be necessary. Besides, he _is_ semi-aquatic."

"Notice the prefix, '_semi_'" Phineas pointed out.

That comment offended Perry. He knew that he could swim faster than everyone else on the raft. The only reason that his owner was saying that was likely due to the hurt Phineas was feeling after finding out that his beloved pet was leading a double life.

Suddenly, about 100 yards behind the raft, the island imploded, sending a large wave towards the six kids, Candace, and Perry.

Candace saw the wave and screamed. "We're doomed!" she cried. "I can't believe that I'll never live to see Phineas and Ferb get busted."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Phineas. He stood up, concentrated, and created a spherical force field around the raft and Perry.

About ten seconds later, the wave caught up to them and pushed the force field and the contents inside forward several hundred yards before dropping it onto calm water.

Immediately, the force field disappeared and the raft plopped onto the water.

This caused Perry to be submerged under water for a few seconds. While under the surface, the platypus saw something fifteen yards in front of him that he did not like.

He swam under the raft, emerged in front of it, and began to push it back the way it had come.

"Uh, wrong way, Perry," said Irving. "Pfft! Rookies. Can't get anything right."

"I think he knows what he's doing," said Isabella. "Look!"

A second later, everyone on the raft gasped.

"Waterfall!" screamed Baljeet. "We're gonna die!" He began to hyperventilate.

Perry wished that all of the commotion on the raft would stop. He was getting distracted by it. It was bad enough that his host family knew his secret; that was distracting enough.

Perry could feel his strength ebbing as the pull of the waterfall grew stronger.

"Someone help Perry push the raft!" screamed Candace. "I'm too young to die!"

"We can't afford to try that," said Phineas. "The current of the waterfall is too strong! Perry is our only hope!"

Isabella stifled a sob and took Phineas' hand. "This could be it!" she said. "It's now or never."

_This is hopeless_, thought Perry. _The waterfall is about eight feet away by the looks of it. Me pushing the raft is only delaying the inevitable. Well, I guess for once, Doofenshmirtz wins. He wins the last battle._

Perry gave one final kick, before climbing aboard the raft to await his demise.

* * *

Phineas lost all hope after Perry gave up. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head against Isabella's.

Two seconds later, he felt himself falling and could hear the screams of everyone else intensifying.

"This is it, Isabella," Phineas. "I—"

All of a sudden, everything flipped. Phineas felt himself flying upwards, stopping for a split second, falling for another second, and then landing on a tile floor.

After a few seconds, Phineas dared to open his eyes. He saw that he and the others were sprawled on the floor in Dr. D's apartment. He also noticed that an inator next to the wall, under a television, showing the waterfall.

The screaming lowly stopped once everyone realized where they were.

"What? Wh-this-this doesn't make any sense, stammered Baljeet as he slowly got up.

"It kinda does," said Phineas. He let go of Isabella and got on his feet. "The way to escape the Doof was talking about must have been falling off the waterfall."

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" asked Irving as he stood up. "It sounds like people screaming."

Phineas ran to the terrace and looked down at the street below. The streets were filled with people running and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Phineas stepped onto the ledge. "I'm gonna go see why they're screaming. While I'm gone, Perry and Candace are in charge."

Isabella ran over to him. "Wait, why are you going to jump off the terrace?" she asked. "Can you fly?"

Phineas nodded. "I learned how to do that during my last fight with the serpent."

Isabella looked down at her feet. "Just…promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," said Phineas softly. "I _will_ see you again." With those words, he jumped off the terrace.

**Well, there's Chapter Eleven. What do you think? Are there things I could have done better? Please let me know by reviewing. **

**~Jameer14**


End file.
